1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to high-speed serial communications and, in particular, to techniques for transmitting parallel data via a high-speed serial interconnection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In high-speed serial communications, 8b/10b and 64b/66b coding schemes are presently used to achieve DC balancing and bounded disparity in transmitted data streams and provide, at a receiver terminal, enough state changes for clock recovery.
Using the 8b/10b and 64b/66b coding schemes, 8 bits and 64 bits of data are transmitted as 10-bit and 66-bit symbols, respectively. However, bit-count overhead of these coding schemes is a limiting factor in the transition to ever higher data transmission rates.